


An Alchemist heart

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after once an handmaiden, words can hurt sometimes worse than sticks. When Eugunes throws Varians past in his face after attacking Cassandra causing Rapunzel to be knocked unconscious. The Teenager runs off to stop Cass and Zhan tiri himself.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	An Alchemist heart

There has only been 2 times that Varian had felt so terrible when he encased his own Dad in Amber, and when he cased Cassandra in it. Looking on watching Eugune and Rapunzels parents at an un

Varian swallowed thickly guilt heavy in his heart,this was all his fault. He didnt know what happened he never pushed an button. 

Quietly going outside undetected Varian gazed through the window before walking over to the entrance to get the Castle 

It was in shambles black rocks anywhere it truly was Cassandra's own Kingdom. An couple tears came to his eyes which he quickly wiped away. He didnt deavere to cry, Rapunzel had it covered she was talking Cassandra into turning good.

He ruined things again.

Entrapping her in his 

The Teenagwe stiffened when he heard the door open Eugune stormed out of the building his features pulled into frustration. Varian could feel the anger and frustration radiating off the Ex Theif. 

"Eugune? Hows Rapunzel?" Variwn stated softly.

"Still unconscious if that's what you mean". The male barked aggressively picking up sticks. 

Swallowing Varian gazed down at his fer

"Do you want some help getting sticks?".

"Why so you can blast me with 

"Do you really think I would do this on purpose?!?". Varisn barked. "After everything we've been through!!".

"All I know Varian is its abit suspicious you suddenly had trouble with an Weapon that had the same substance as what you trapped your dad in".

"I would never do that to Cassandra!.

"You sure kid? You did it to your dad".

Swallowing thickly tears came to Varians eyes the guilt that had been pledging him for months which slowly went down rearing its ugly head".

"YOU know that was an accident after everything I did to get him back. I moee

"I'm done arguing Rapunzel needs me, do us all an favor when this is done and dont come back to the castle. We were better off without you".

Varian felt his whome body go numb as Eugune stormed back inside slamming the door he barley heard the soft chatter of Ruddiger at his side, body walking on auto pilot to the lake sitting against an tree. Not even looking at Ruddiger who climbed into his owners lap worriedly.

"I really made an mess out of things this time bud". Varians tone quiet. "After everything we've been through,team awesome. Now he hates me". 

Gripping Ruddigers fur Varian shook as silent sobs escaped his mouth.

"I dont know what happened bud one minute I was twisting for the orders. The next I felt an button press. I dont know if it was an malfunction or what but I know it wasent me.

Sniffling Varian wipped his eyes hugging his Racoon cloae face in his fur.

"What doni do now bud?".

After an few moments Varian lifted his head gaze landing on the Castle, wiping his eyes the Tewnager took an deep breath.

"I know what I have to do Ruddiger. Go back to the Castle, and get Cassandra back and stop Zhan tiri. I can prove I am an good person. That I would never hurt them".

Ruddiger chattered softly.

"I know its dangerous bud, but what choice do I have? These guys made me an better person. Made me

Standing Varian gazed at the Cabin that everyone was staying at, taking out an piece an paper he wrote an note. Wiping his tears and he wrote.

Putting the note under an big rock, he shifted his bag lips twitching when his Racoon jumped on his shoulder.

"You sure you wanna come with me bud? I can't exactly say we will have an welcome petty from Cassandra and Zhan tiri".

Varian chuckled as Ruddiger chattered. His gaze drifted at the wooden building one more time.

"Your the best bud, I dont know what I would do without you".

"Don't worry Eugune, I won't let you guys down again".


End file.
